Property damage
When a player visits another player's board, there are a few methods of attacking that player's buildings. This is referred to as property damage or''' attack'''. Players may not upgrade their boards until all damage is reverted, which includes releasing occupied buildings, fixing damaged buildings, and rebuilding destroyed buildings. Any form of damage performed by a player usually grants special event currency, with occupation giving the least amount and destruction giving the most. Vulnerable spaces When visiting a friend's board, a player may observe several red spaces around the board. These are known as vulnerable spaces. They are always red (with the exception of the hammer space) and have various white symbols on them representing what kind of attack is available. A white flag symbol represents ownership, whereas a building symbol represents damage, and a weight with "KG" written on it represents destruction (right). Attacks Ownership= If a vulnerable space has a white flag on it, it signifies ownership. If landing on an ownership space when visiting another board, a billboard with the player's profile picture will land on the building, and fireworks will go off. This action will lower the victim's bunnies' happiness level and give the owner a cash bonus. |-| Damage= If a vulnerable space has a white building icon on it, it signifies damage. In this case, when a visitor lands on the space, the building will turn gray and start emitting smoke. This action will also lower their bunnies' happiness. |-| Destruction= If a vulnerable space has an image of a weight with "KG" written on it, this signifies destruction. When landing on it, a large weight similar to the one on the board space appears over the building, with a downwards arrow pointing at the building (similar to the billboard in the process of ownership. Then, the weight will drop on the building and crush it, disappearing to reveal a pile of rubble where the building was. Destruction is the most serious form of damage and the most effective when it comes to lowering the victim's bunnies' happiness. Restoration There are three ways to revert property damage (one for each type of damage). Release To restore an occupied building, a player must simply land on the owned space, and the building will be set free. In the My Board menu, the Release task appears with the message "LAND TO RELEASE." Repair To fix a damaged building, a player must pay a cash fee to repair it. A red button with a wrench icon will appear over the building. Players can click on the button, and a window will be opened showing the button to fix it. If a player does not have the amount of cash required, the price to repair will appear as the player's current cash balance plus the gem equivalent to the remaining money. Rebuilding To repair a destroyed building, players must rebuild their building. While it costs no money to rebuild, it does require two hours to rebuild, during which a crane operated by bunnies will rebuild it for you. Rebuilding can, however, be sped up with gems.__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__